Unlikely Friends
by Mohoono-chan
Summary: When Mikan and Ruka start dating, Hotaru decides to pay Natsume a little visit. Together, the two decide to do something they didnt realize could backfire in such an unexpected way until it happens.Unlikely situations ensue.
1. Prologue

hello there. how are you?...uh-huh. really...well, too bad nobody cares! haha. no, i'm sorry. that was rude and uncalled for. really, sorry. anyway, i found this old story i had forgotten about while i was cleaning up after the avalanche in my closet and decided to fix it up a bit and post it. its a little wierd and probably confusing and not all that great, but i enjoyed writing it up. so, enjoy then tell me all about what you thought of it. (ahem, coughreviewcough)

Disclaimer: no, I do not, in any way, own Gakuen Alice, and I never will. Which is why I decided to write this _fanfic_…to help me get over the depression.

**Unlikely Friends**

_Prologue_

Natsume Hyuuga sat under his usual sakura tree reading when someone approached him. He lifted his head, and was surprised to see who stood before him. It was Hotaru Imai; Mikan Sakura's best friend.

"What do you want?" the only reason Hotaru would go out of her way to talk to Natsume either had something to do with money or Mikan.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied in an overly bland and obvious tone and sat down beside Natsume.

Natsume closed the manga he'd been reading. "…about what?" he asked in a similar tone.

"You…like Mikan, right?" Hotaru turned to Natsume, a serious look in her eyes. Natsume stayed silent. It was a Mikan topic after all. "I'll take that as a yes," Hotaru turned and stared off into the distance.

The two teens remained silent for a while. A mutual understanding filled the air around them. The silence was a comfortable one.

What Hotaru said next, no one could have expected, "Lets be friends."

"…huh?" Natsume was dumbfounded, hearing such impossible words come out of Hotaru's mouth.

"I said 'lets be friends,' baka," she glared, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"You…what's your motive?"

"My, you catch on quickly," she said in a flat, sarcastic tone, "I'll tell you later. That is, if you agree to become my friend."

"Sure, whatever," Natsume felt he was probably involving himself in something awful.

Hotaru got up and dusted off the back of her skirt, "Great. Come by my room after dinner. I'll explain myself then." With that, she walked off.

'"What is that girl thinking?" Natsume wondered aloud, and then went back to reading his manga.

Later that day, Natsume arrived at Hotaru's door. He knocked, and the door swung open not long after. "Hurry up and come in before someone sees you," Hotaru said in a stoic tone. Natsume stepped into the room.

"So… why be my friend?" Natsume asked as he sat on the edge of Hotaru's bed.

"Because Mikan is an idiot," Hotaru said and sat herself beside Natsume, "and I needed someone with the right requirements."

"Requirements?" what Hotaru had said so far had yet to make any sense to Natsume.

"Someone with at least a little brain, a mind not to go around spilling secrets, and not annoyingly hyper- namely, someone who's personality is nothing like Mikan's in any way," Hotaru explained, "Out of the people in our class, you were the most qualified. There were also some other factors that work into the equation that definitely help, but I don't feel like I need to mention at this time."

"Ok…so, why do you need someone like me?" Natsume asked.

"Because ever since Mikan and Ruka started dating, I've found myself in a situation where I am in need of a trustworthy partner."

"Partner? What for?" it almost sounded like she wanted to commit a horrible crime or something.

Hotaru took a deep breath and began to explain.

Time passed and Hotaru finally finished. "I see. That's some plan you've got there. So I guess it really does need to be me, huh?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes." They both sat there for a while in silence.

"You like Ruka, don't you?" Natsume asked. Hotaru stayed silent.

"That's a yes, then," Natsume sighed, "Ok, I'll help you. Its not like I can say no, right?" he patted the expressionless girl on the head.

She swapped his hand away and pulled out her bakagun, "Watch it. I'm willing to be tolerant, but not that tolerant."

"Right," Natsume got up and walked to the door, "See you tomorrow then."

"Ah, wait," Hotaru called. Natsume turned his head toward her slightly to show he was listening, "Thank you."

"Yea, you, too," he waved, "Though I don't really see the need for a thank you. Bye."

Even if it was only for the sake of the plan Hotaru had cooked up, it seemed as though a pair of seemingly unlikely friends had been born.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? wacha think? lemme know. and also, if you thought of something or whant me to put something into the story, let me know, cuz i'm open to ideas. i'll try my best to fit anything into the story that works with where i'm taking it. so, if you read this and something is just screeaming for you to comment on and you think 'thats where the story should go', let me , i think i'm done now. please dont forget to review. please. anything is fine.


	2. Chapter 1

woooh! after spending the better half of my week having to go in and out of the hospital and take medication several times a day- never mind the sleepless nights full of pain and discomfort- i finally figured i should post the next chapter so that you wouldnt have to wait two more weeks(where i will have no access to the computer). but then something horrible happened. MY INTERNET STOPPED WORKING! can you believe it? if it hadnt finally started working again, you'd be waiting two more weeks for this chapter. consider yourself lucky. and i figure i should mention, seeing as how many of my reviews mentioned it, i should make this clear: i havent decided on a pairing(if there even will be one)for this story. for all you know, this'll turn into a tsubasaxnatsume fic. so dont read this expecting something. now, on with the story! enjoy, and please review!

_Italic is a FLASHBACK! do not get confused!_

Disclaimer: please refer back to the last chapter if you would like to read about how I don't own Gakuen Alice all over again.

**Unlikely Friends**

_Chapter 1_

"Your tie is crooked. Fix it," Hotaru stated from across the room, where she was standing in front of a mirror trying to get a flower shaped clip to stay in her hair.

"I'm not even wearing a tie," Natsume replied, leaning against the door of Hotaru's room in a black suit and looking impatient. A black necktie was clutched in his hand lazily, rather than around the neck if his crimson shirt, where it should have been and had been not too long ago.

Hotaru sent an icy glare in Natsume's direction, "Then put it on and then straighten it out," she got up and walked over to him, "I refuse to go to the ball with someone who looks as sloppy as you do right now."

"Well, its not like I want to go with you in the first place," Natsume replied with an icy glare of his own, tossing his tie at the girl in a long purple gown that was standing before him.

"Well, neither of us have a choice, now do we," Hotaru wrapped the necktie around Natsume's neck, ignoring his protest, and began retying it before continuing, "Or have you forgotten why we're going together in the first place?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"_As I'm sure you already noticed, Mikan hasn't been very popular with her idiot boyfriend lately," Natsume nodded curiously, "Well, their activity and stupid pranks has all but completely stopped. I started getting suspicious, wondering if they were up to something, so I installed some spy bugs all over the school."_

"_So you heard something," Natsume stated more than asked. _

"_Yes. By pure chance, I overheard their plan- a plan that involves Ruka."_

"_Ruka?" _

"_It would seem they plan on taking advantage of their relationship, and using it against them. From what I heard, they're going to get Mikan and Ruka alone and then use look-alikes to try and to betray their trust and split them apart," Hotaru turned away in a manner that suggested it was difficult for her to talk about, "Usually its just fangirls playing stupid pranks and trying to threaten Mikan. I have always been able to intervene and stop whatever they had been planning before anything even happens. This time, it's different."_

"_Different? How?" _

"_I've been trying to find and destroy the threat at its source, but I somehow have been unable to locate it. I only know where they plan to take action," Hotaru turned to Natsume fully, a serious expression on her face, "But, unfortunately, I cant do this alone."_

_Natsume gave a confused glance._

"_They plan to pull off their operation during the Ball. The thing is, it's a couples only ball. Since warning Mikan and Ruka would only make the situation worse, being the kind of people that would blindly rebel rather that think, I decided I would take a different approach-" _

"_Going to the dance yourself," Natsume nodded, "But to do that, you'd need someone to go with. It would definitely be a plus if that person could help you without holding you back. Makes sense." _

"_Exactly. I need someone with experience that I could rely on and has similar goals to mine- someone who has been similarly working in the shadows to keep those two idiots obliviously happy," Hotaru crossed her legs and took on a very business-like appearance, "So, will you do it?"_

"There," Hotaru said as she finished straightening Natsume's tie, "Don't take it off again."

"Can we go now?" Natsume asked, opening the door.

"As soon as I get my purse," Hotaru picked up a small purple bag that undoubtedly had any number of lethal gadgets crammed inside off her bed, and the two aggravated, but well dressed, teens headed down the hall toward the dreaded dance together.

"Hey, Ruka, have you noticed that Hotaru and Natsume have been acting weird lately?" Mikan asked as the couple stood against the wall togetherhand in hand on the edge of the dance floor.

Ruka thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Now that you mention it, I think you're right. I haven't seen much of either of them lately, and when I have, they've always been together. I wonder what those two are up to."

"You don't think they're dating, do you?" Mikan and Ruka stayed silent for a moment before bursting out into fits out laughter.

"Hahahaha-n-haha-no way!" Ruka exclaimed trough his laughter, "Those two? Not possible!"

"Haha! Y-yea, you're right," Mikan breathed trough giggles, wiping a tear from her eye, "There's no way th- oh my God! Is that who I think it is?!"

Ruka turned toward the dance floor in the direction Mikan was looking and chocked. "Natsume?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked confused and shocked, "Where? I was talking about Hota- EEEEEEH?! Hotaru is dancing with Natsume?!"

Ruka's eyes went wide as he got a better look at Natsume's dance partner and saw the all too familiar, yet entirely unexpected, dark haired girl.

Mikan and Ruka turned toward each other, "There's just no way, right…?"

Apparently, Mikan and Ruka hadn't been as discrete inn their staring as they had thought, however, because Natsume and Hotaru chose that moment to turn and notice the shocked stares of their best friends. All four froze like deer caught in headlights.

"Ho-Hotaru! You didn't tell me you were coming," Mikan greeted awkwardly.

"That's because I didn't want you to know," Hotaru shot back, frustrated.

There was a moment of silence before Ruka turned to Natsume, "So, what are you doing here, Natsume?"

"Until you two so rudely but in, I was busy dancing and trying to make the best out of this lousy ball while wondering why the hell I was here In the first place. Or couldn't you tell?"

"Um…ok. So, you two came together?" Mikan asked. The two raven haired teens didn't reply.

"Right. Well, how about you two tell us how long this has been going on?" ruka asked.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Mikan added. Natsume and Hotaru froze.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Natsume asked, his shoulders tense. He could only hope his suspicions were wrong.

"Mikan and Ruka blinked, glanced at each other, then turned back to Hotaru and Natsume, "You two are going out, right?"

Natsume looked like he was about to say something when Hotaru grabbed his hand. He turned to her in slight surprise before his shoulders sagged, "I guess there's no denying it, then."

"No, there isn't," Hotaru replied.

Ruka glanced at his best friend's hand intertwined with the blackmail queen's in bewilderment for a moment before attempting to strike up a conversation again, "So, how long have you two been together?"

"A month and a half," Hotaru replied instantly. Natsume snorted and she shot a glare at him.

Mikan grabbed Hotaru around the waist and gave a teary-eyed pout, "Hotaru~! Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotaru took out her trusted bakagun and shot Mikan in the side of the head, sending her flying across the floor, "Don't touch me, idiot. I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know."

Ruka went to go help the crying Mikan off the floor and tried to sooth her as she wailed complaints about her best friend. When she had finally calmed down, the couple turned to Hotaru only to notice the boy that had been beside her previously was no longer with her.

"Where's Natsume?" Ruka questioned.

"Went to go get me a drink," Hotaru replied easily.

"Ok," Mikan put on a bright, mischievous smile, "So tell me, Hotaru, just what the heck do you see in Natsume?" Hotaru glared.

20 minutes, a one-sided conversation, and a good 30 more shots from Hotaru's bakagun later, Natsume returned. His hair was messy, his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his left cheek and torso were covered in pieces on chocolate cake and icing, and his tie was nowhere to be seen.

"So…Where are the drinks?" Mikan asked, scared of what might happen if she asked what was really going through her head.

"Drinks?" Natsume turned to Hotaru questioningly.

"Hotaru turned toward him as well, "Go get me some punch, idiot."

"Right," Natsume turned and started walking in the direction of the punch bowl, "Be right back." Mikan snorted in disbelief, and Ruka just continued to stare.

----to be continued----

woooh! total crap, i know. really random and crazy unexpected. dont expect too much plot here. i totaly left off the ending there, too. oh well. tell me what you think. i love reviews, and will try to reply when i can. so review! bye


	3. Chapter 2

Oh my God! It's a miracle! Can you believe it? no- not that I've decided to finally post after over a year of no updates, silly. Can you believe I finally found the notebook I'd been writing this fic in after a full year of near-fatal searching through the piles of crap in my room? I was ready to give up on my search and cry in my newly established emo corner when I finally found it in a place I never expected. The world works in mysterious ways.

Disclaimer: …No. Just…No.

**Unlikely Friends**

_Chapter 2_

"Look at this mess. It's disgusting," Hotaru commented as she picked little chunks of cake out of Natsume's hair.

"Shut it," Natsume replied, shifting uncomfortably on the edge of Hotaru's bed. The ball had been over for some time, leaving the 'couple' to discuss the unexpected turn of events.

"How'd you even manage to make this mess?" Hotaru asked mockingly, "I expected more from the infamous Black Cat. Who would have thought? Natsume Hyuuga can't dodge cake."

Natsume's face turned almost comically serious as he recalled the incident, "I can't explain it. It's like it was unavoidable. Like it was impossible to dodge."

Hotaru grew silent for a moment, the fingers running through Natsume's hair slowing as she processed his words, "I don't get it. It was coming right for your face. How _couldn't _you dodge it?"

"Its like I said, I _can't _explain it," Natsume said distractedly, "You'll never understand unless it happens to you."

"Ok," Hotaru stated, only half convinced, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

The fingers in Natsume's hair picked up a quicker pace once again, and the room became pleasantly silent. After a few minutes of continued silence, Natsume became noticeably more relaxed. Seeing this, Hotaru couldn't help but comment, "Oh, what's this? Enjoying yourself?" Natsume's head snapped up, the tension returning to his shoulders, "You really are like a cat."

Natsume bolted up from his sitting position in an overly-obvious display of embarrassment and headed toward the door. Hotaru barely suppressed an amused smile at his reaction before remembering something she'd forgotten to mention, "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Natsume paused on his way out the door and turned to look at Hotaru, "Huh?"

"Mikan and Ruka asked if we wanted to go on a double date tomorrow while you were out 'getting me punch.'"

"…And you agreed?" Natsume asked reluctantly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. What better way to keep a close eye on their actions than to be with them? It might be inconvenient if something happens, but I refuse to be a stalker."

Natsume gave an exasperated sigh, "Do we really need to act like we're dating?"

"Don't really have a choice, now that its been said," Hotaru gave a tired sigh of her own, "What's done is done. We can break up eventually, but having it happen so quickly after telling them will bring up too many questions. Now go already so I can change and go to bed. "

"Right," without another word, Natsume left, really wishing he had an excuse to get out of the date the next day.

-TBC-

Aaaaaaaaaaand so next chapter is the date! Who knows when that one'll finally be posted, but, hey! Short chapter, I know, but, see, that's because it was originally part of chapter two, but I just decided to split it up because I felt too lazy to type up the rest! Yay!

Ah, but here's good news. I have a little extra scene from the end of last chapter I never typed up, instead. It's stupid, but, hey! This whole story is stupid! Who cares? On with the…Omake? I don't know what to call it.

Natsume turned in the direction of the punch bowl, "Be right back."

Mikan and Ruka snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right, he'll be right back. Just like last time you went for punch," Mikan couldn't help but whisper under her breath. Ruka heard, and couldn't help giving an amused smile. Mikan turned toward Hotaru, "Are you sure you want to be dating that perverted prince? For all you know, he's got another five girl-" Mikan stopped, seeing the hard look Hotaru was giving her.

"I know what I'm doing, idiot, so stay out of it," Hotaru's tone was final, daring Mikan to argue. When Mikan didn't, Hotaru turned toward where Natsume was just returning with a small cup full of some sort of red fruity punch. She took the punch from his hand and turned back to Mikan, "Besides, we he and I both know he'll never cheat on me," Hotaru looked at Natsume, "Right?"

Natsume gave Hotaru a surprised glance, "Me? Cheating on you?" His voice took on an amused tone, "How's that even possible?"

"See? He'll never cheat."

"But not for the reasons you might expect."

Natsume barely suppressed a pained grunt as Hotaru discreetly stomped on his foot with the heel of her shoe.

"Um…Right," Mikan and Ruka shared a look, not understanding the couple at all. It was obvious they had missed something important.


	4. Chapter 3

...huh. It sure took me a long time to type this. Or something. Teehee. (5,000 words in four years? talk about slow coming.) Unedited, inform me of any mistakes.

Disclaimer: characters and setting do not belong to me.

**Unlikely Friends**

_Chapter 3  
_

Ruka and Natsume had arrived at the meeting place first and Ruka was attempting to keep a conversation going with his friend to pass the time. "So," Ruka said, "Hotaru's…..nice. Or—No, sorry. That's a lie. What do you see in her exactly?"

Natsume just turned and stared at Ruka for a long moment before promptly pretending he hadn't asked anything in the first place.

"Ok, then," Ruka decided he needed to change the subject, "The girls sure are taking their time, huh?"

"It's probably Mikan that's running late," Natsume glanced at Ruka, "Hotaru's probably already ready and waiting on her, too."

Natsume pulled his hands out of the pockets of his dark jeans to cross his arms over his chest instead. Ruka had shown up at his room earlier, insisting they both "dress to impress" and proceeding to rummage through his closet for something "the perfect cross between casual and classy." Good lord, his best friend was a girl. Natsume winced as he couldn't help but glance over at Ruka's red plaid trousers and then his pink polo shirt. He tried not to judge. He really did. Natsume could only be glad for small miracles as Ruka hadn't dressed him in his clothing. That didn't mean he wasn't still itching to unbutton the black button up Ruka had forced him into a few more buttons. He couldn't see why Ruka wouldn't let him. He had a shirt underneath.

As Natsume was debating exactly how much of Ruka's feminine charm had rubbed off on him to make him since that morning, a certain brunet in pigtails bounced into view. Mikan was rushing in the two boys' direction with every intent to leap into Ruka's arms. Ruka caught her and spun her around in a perfect impression on every dramatic reuniting scene in a chick flick ever. On no, their clothes even matched. Had that been premeditated?

Natsume looked past the couple spewing hearts and spotted Hotaru approaching at a vaguely reluctant pace. He did a double take when he glanced down and realized the dress she was wearing somehow managed to make her boobs look twice as big as they actually were. He wondered vaguely weather she had used her alice to get the effect. For good measure, Natsume dragged her eyes along the rest of her figure. She was in a blue babydoll that that was shot enough to be a shirt and thank God for the jeans she had underneath. Hotaru had clearly gotten the "dress to impress" memo and succeeded. Now if only Ruka could drag his eyes away from Mikan long enough to notice.

Deciding Hotaru was looking too nice to go completely unnoticed and unappreciated, Natsume gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "You look nice."

Hotaru didn't reply, but almost looked like she was smiling when she took Natsume's hand. He figured that was a good enough response for him. They turned toward the couple beside them and Hotaru cleared her throat loudly, "Can we get going? I want to get this over with." She batted one of the hearts pouring out of Mikan and Ruka when in came too close to her and wrinkled her nose. Natsume felt her pain.

"Ah. Right," Mikan and Ruka went pink at the ears and separated. Mikan took Ruka's hand and the four friends started walking.

An hour of window shopping later and Mikan had been gifted with a number of new accessories compliments of Ruka. Hotaru and Natsume followed behind their two enthusiastic friends with a distinct lack of interest. Natsume scanned the crowds for something to do and Hotaru fiddled with some contraption or other. Natsume debated asking what it was a couple of times, but abandoned the thought when he realized she wouldn't tell him anyway.

Eventually, Mikan got hungry and they could finally abandon the shopping in favor of lunch. They decided on a little café at the end of the road. Mikan, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru sat down to a pleasant lunch and lite conversation. The food was good and Ruka and Mikan were having fun doing what couples do best: sharing food and whispering sweet nothings, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding their companions as they ate. Towards the end of the meal, Hotaru simply stood and left, only pausing long enough to mumble something into Natsume's ear. The couple continued flirting.

When Mikan, and by extension Ruka, finally noticed Hotaru had disappeared, she asked, "Where'd Hotaru go?"

"Bathroom," Natsume replied without missing a beat. Never mind that she'd been gone for at least the last ten minutes.

Another five minutes passed and Mikan grew worried, "I wonder if something's wrong?"

"I'll go see if she's okay," Natsume jumped in. He tried not to look too much like he was running away from them as he left.

Natsume headed down the street toward the public restrooms, not sure where else he could look for his date. Just his luck, Natsume arrived in time to see Hotaru exiting said bathroom. She was drying her hands with a handkerchief, hair surprisingly wet. Strands stuck to her face and he noticed it had been completely striped of the makeup she had had on earlier. Natsume glanced down and noticed that blotchy dark brown stains covered the front of her dress—stains that couldn't have been made by anything other than chocolate frosting.

"Hotaru," Natsume called out to catch her attention. He smirked, "Still think it's so easy to dodge cake?"

Hotaru turned to him with an almost bewildered look on her face. "Never again will I doubt your dodging skills," she said and looked down at her dress, "You were right. I saw it coming but I just couldn't avoid it. It has to be some sort of alice"

They shared a look. This was their first clue to who was doing all of this.

The two teens took a seat on a nearby bench, not in any hurry to return to their friends and all the flirting. They stayed quiet for a long while after that, relieved by the easy silence. The date had worn on them both more than they realized.

"So," Natsume finally said, "Want to head back to the cafe?"

Hotaru's expression showed exactly how much she disliked the idea. Natsume couldn't agree more. The two loved their best friends, but watching them obliviously in love with each other was painful on many different levels. Neither Natsume not Hotaru would admit it, but they hated seeing the two look so happy together. Jealously was an ugly thing.

"I have to admit," Hotaru said in an odd attempt to lighten the mood, "I don't know that I would have enjoyed myself no matter who I had been with. Having you around was probably the least horrible thing that happened."

Natsume gave a chuckle, "Yeah, not my ideal date plan. Not romantic at all. Well. At least for us."

After another moment of silence, Natsume stood and slid off his button up. He handed it to Hotaru. She took it warily.

"What's this for," she asked.

"To cover up those stains," Natsume replied and gave a devious smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm suing you as an excuse to get out of the rest of the date." And get out of that stupid shirt. Not that he'd tell her that.

"How?" Hotaru asked while she slipped on the short over her dress.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsume grabbed Hotaru's hand and lead her back to the café where Mikan and Ruka were waiting.

"Hotaru! What happened?" Mikan asked, running up to her friend.

Before Hotaru could reply, Natsume cut in, "She had a bit of an accident and needs to change. We don't want to ruin your date, so we're just going to leave."

"Accident? What kind of accident?" Ruka asked from where he still sat at the table.

Natsume turned to Hotaru expectantly, followed by Mikan and Ruka. She shot them all an embarrassed glare and turned away. It was obvious she had no intention of admitting to being hit in the face by chocolate cake.

While Mikan tried to get Hotaru to talk to her, Natsume took the chance to mouth "girl problems" to Ruka. He gave a startled "oh" and his cheeks flared red. Without a word, but one very understanding look, Ruka managed to pull Mikan away from Hotaru and convince her to let them leave in peace.

"Well," Ruka started, then stopped. He pinched his lips together then said, "Well, I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Natsume said and paid his and Hotaru's part of the bill. Hotaru was cheap like that. The two left.

Once Natsume and Hotaru were out of sight, Mikan sat back down and pouted, "I don't think there really was an accident."

"No," Ruka replies quietly, "Probably not."

"They really didn't need to go through all that trouble to find an excuse to leave. If they wanted to be alone, they could have just said so."

"Yeah, well, what do you expect from those two? Ruka said, "They'd never admit to something like that."

"I guess you're right."

"Plus, um," Ruka mumbled, "I think Hotaru just got her period."

"What'd you say?"

"No, nothing. Never mind. You were probably right."

-TBC-

Aaaaaand so it continues two years later. I don't know how I feel about my irregular update schedule. Lol, what schedule? All my initial fans have probably already given up on my and this fandom altogether. Don't even remember me, probably. Well. I will say this to whoever is reading now: stay given up. Don't expect anything from me. The chances of the next chapter happening any time soon, much less at all, are slim to none. Sorry.


End file.
